


In the Wild Woods

by LuminousGloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Forests, Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, Meeting the Parents, Romance, Wilderness, gemstones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before seventh year, Sirius spends a week with Remus. They decide to get away from it all, and out in the strange and tangled woods Sirius begins to see things more clearly. </p><p>(Written for the 2015 r/s games, Team Star)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wild Woods

The portkey took him to a hillside edged with forest. Following his instructions he headed downhill towards the village, then along a deserted road that led to the small train station. It was a beautiful summer day, birds trilling in the trees, bumblebees buzzing in the masses of wisteria that spilled over many a weathered stone wall. No one witnessed the lanky figure strolling along, carrying a green leather suitcase. 

Sirius enjoyed the walk through this rural idyll, he peeked into blooming gardens and attempted to stroke a passing cat, which ducked away, eyeing him suspiciously.

The train station seemed deserted, too, all Victorian red brick and cream coloured wrought iron, surrounded by rustling poplars. Sirius made his way through a tiny ticket hall onto the platform, and looked around. There was no one there. He continued on along the platform, just to make sure, when he spotted a figure leaning in an alcove, hunched over a book. Sirius would have known that hunch anywhere, and he couldn’t keep an idiotic smile from spreading across his face.

As he approached, the boy looked up, saw him and stood, grinning happily. 

"Hello, Sirius.”

"Remus." 

Sirius tried to act casual, but he couldn’t help himself, and drew the other boy into a bear hug. Remus pulled away a little, glanced around, then kissed him full on the lips. Sirius leaned into the kiss, pushing Remus back against the brick wall. He’d been looking forward to this moment for what had felt like an eternity. Eventually, breathless, they came apart. 

"It's good to see you," Remus said huskily.

"And you." Sirius grinned. "Missed you terribly."

"Yeah. Did you find it all right?"

"Piece of cake."

They kissed again, briefly. A soft fizzing sound came from the tracks.

"That’s our train." Remus said. "It’s only a few stops.” He let go of Sirius and moved away a little. “So how are you? How’s Prongs?”

"I’m excellent, now." Sirius grinned again. "Prongs is just his usual obnoxious self, and says hi by the way. How have you been? How did you-know-what go?”

Remus shrugged. The full moon had only been a few days earlier. "All right. You know.”

Sirius fought the urge to touch him again, to hold him close. The train was fast approaching the station, and Remus had taken another small step away from him. Until quite recently, Muggles would have been thrown into prison for this, Sirius knew. Up in Scotland they still were. In their eyes what he and Moony were to each other made them criminals, which might have been romantic, but was essentially unfair. Especially if one considered how just the idea of someone like Snape snogging any girl had to be infinitely more unnatural, and disgusting, and was, if anything, the kind of thing that should be outlawed. 

The train was old and cramped, which suited them fine. They had a compartment to themselves in which they sat squashed together on musty seats, propping their feet up, happily laughing at anything and nothing in particular. 

"How are you, really?” Remus asked eventually, eyeing him intently. "Have you heard from your family at all?”

Sirius shook his head. "Not a peep. I’m all right. In fact, if they keep this up it might well mean I’m free.” He smiled mirthlessly. "It’s odd, you know. I would have expected to be happier about it somehow. It’s just a massive relief, more than anything. But I can’t say I’m particularly - joyous.”

"Bloody hell, Pads." Remus shook his head. "I’m just glad you’re here, and in one piece. I got a bit worried during that long silence. Anything might have happened.”

"Nah." Sirius said lightly. "After all our years of marauding, getting out of sticky situations has become something of a second nature for us, hasn’t it? I always knew I’d get out, one way or another.”

Remus was looking at him in a way that made Sirius avert his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t actually blush. He couldn’t help smiling again either, and cleared his throat. "Well," he added quietly, "it was a bit full on, to be honest. Scary, you know, what with the whole clan assembled. Couldn’t stop shaking in the Potters’ living room. And I was so afraid they would send me back.”

"Of course they were never going to do that,” Remus protested, looking concerned. "Even my parents - and they don't like anyone staying with us - would’ve gladly taken you in.” 

Sirius grinned. "They’re letting me come and stay with you now. I can’t believe this is the first time I’m visiting you.”

"To be honest I think your circumstances helped. They’re still unsure about having a stranger over, but they couldn’t say no, not now.”

"A stranger!” Sirius said indignantly. He let his head drop against Remus’ shoulder and watched the scenery speed by in a blur. "You could just tell your parents that being the old and great friend to you that I am, I even happen to know about - your monthly extra-curricular activities. That it’s really a boon to have me around.”

"Right.” Remus chuckled. “They are actually excited to meet you. Or rather, the very edited version of you they’ve heard about over the years.”

"Edited? What might one possibly leave out?”

"Well, they seem to think of you as mature, responsible, and charming, the kind of friend anyone would want for their son.”

Sirius nodded in solemn approval. 

"And since they know about your - escape - they’re planning to spoil you rotten. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sirius found Remus’ hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, and - we haven’t got a spare room, so I’m afraid you’ll have to bunk with me.”

Sirius nodded once more, making a grave face. "It won’t be easy, Moony. But somehow we’ll live through it.”

They laughed happily. Outside, the landscape flew by, green and golden, drenched in sunlight.

"You've no idea,” Sirius leaned in and murmured close to Moony’s ear, "how much - I want you, very badly.”

Remus smiled back at him, and then jumped in his seat as the door to their compartment opened and an inspector appeared. 

"Tickets please!”

When they were alone again, having been told off for feet on the upholstery, Remus cleared his throat. “Actually, Pads, I haven’t said anything to them about - about us. They don’t even know that I’ve been with girls. Two blokes together is still a big thing in the Muggle world, and I’d rather not tell them, for now. They worry enough as it is.” 

"Right.” Sirius’ smile faltered, and he nodded glumly. "We’ll be stealthy. Restrained. For a change.” He sighed. “Mind you, I’ve spent the past few months pretending to all and sundry that you’re barely more than a vague acquaintance. If we’ll get to openly be friends, I s’ppose that’s at least something.”

He stared out of the window some more, feeling rather dispirited. They had been stealthy and restrained for months. Well, ever since they’d got it together, back in early spring. At first their strange new and secret dalliance had been electrifying. Then, as they realised that whatever was going on between them wasn’t just a weird temporary thing, he’d found it supremely difficult to break the news to his best mate, James. And as soon as he’d got his head together enough to own up to what by now should probably be called an 'actual relationship', the fates had intervened rather brutally. 

As their eldest son and heir neared adulthood, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had decided to cast a long shadow over his unruly life at Hogwarts. Since he’d been unwilling to cooperate, they’d stepped in to orchestrate his immediate future. Instructions came that dictated in the severest terms that there was to be no more liaising with halfbloods, let alone Muggle-borns. Any violations would no doubt dutifully be reported on by his grass of a younger brother. Instead, plans were being drawn up for an arranged union with another prominent pureblood family, whose Slytherin daughter was deemed a suitable candidate.

There had followed several dreadful months during which Sirius had lived in constant fear that anyone might find out about his continued intimate involvement with his halfblood friend. The Blacks’ retribution would be swift and ruthless, and Sirius would never have been able to forgive himself if Remus or his family had been targeted and come to any harm. Being the Marauders they were, of course, he and Remus had persevered, although in absolute, painstaking secret.

At this point it seemed likely that this particular horror might be over. He’d escaped. Here he was, actually sitting with Moony on a Muggle train, about to embark on their long-awaited holiday. 

Sirius huffed to himself in frustration. Somehow he’d been hoping to have left all the other nonsense behind him, too - the cloak and dagger stuff, sneaking around, making excuses, pretending, having to hide. Being together with Moony was a very brilliant thing, and he was more than tired of having to act as though it wasn’t real. 

In fact, he’d already taken steps.

"I’m sorry," Remus said quietly, "It’ll be boring, secrecy again. I hate it too."

Sirius looked at him closely. One might easily surmise that Remus didn’t mind keeping secrets because he was so good at it. The reality was that he’d had to learn to be good at hiding parts of himself from an early age. In fact he tended to be startlingly honest the rest of the time. There was a placid expression behind which he could hide any emotion, but he wasn’t wearing it now.

\----

 

They alighted in a Muggle village that was no more than a scattering of withered cottages and small farmhouses, and walked to the Lupins’ house at the end of a long and lonely country lane. Sirius liked the house immediately, it stood tall and slightly crooked, made of seemingly ancient brick, and surrounded by a wonderfully wild garden teeming with flowers. 

Remus gave him a nervous smile as he opened the front door. Sirius felt strangely nervous, too. He'd been counting the days and hours until he'd get to visit Moony, but now it felt like so much could go wrong. 

Mrs. Lupin appeared at once to greet them, shaking Sirius’ hand and chatting excitedly while directing them into the kitchen for a cup of tea. She was a willowy woman, pale and energetic, in a faded blue summer dress. Her hair was strawberry blonde, unlike Remus, and she spoke in the soft sing-song of her native Wales, an accent Remus could mimic perfectly but didn't speak himself. 

Sirius found himself thinking, ‘so this is a Muggle.’ He had never actually spoken to a Muggle before - nothing beyond ordering a pint in a pub, or buying a tube ticket. But there was something about her eyes, and the way her hands moved as she talked, that looked so familiar it was uncanny.

She wanted to know all about Sirius’ holidays, asked after the Potters, then they talked for a while about London nightlife and famous Aurors. Sirius sipped his tea and thoroughly enjoyed the conversation. It seemed very unusual to him, exotic even. And he could see where Remus got his boundless curiosity and his thirst for knowledge. 

Remus himself had long downed his tea and seemed desperate to get up and out of the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at every other question and tried to rein in his mother when she started gently enquiring about the state of affairs with Sirius’ family. Not wanting to cause offense, Sirius answered only in the vaguest of terms.

Eventually they got up from the table. Much like the kitchen, the rest of the house was small and simply furnished. Each item hinted at its own history, but unlike the things at Grimmauld Place, none of it was sinister. Everything that was grand and imposing at his parents’ house or of casual luxury at the Potters’, the Lupins had simply but imaginatively put together. 

The boys climbed up to Remus’ room, which Sirius had never quite been able to picture, only to find it to be exactly as one would have pictured it.  
Stacks of all sorts of books. Shelves loaded with both Muggle and Wizarding audio equipment, as well as with records, and magazines. Tacked to the walls were pictures cut from newspapers, various posters, and photographs. There was a desk with ink stains on it, a hard chair, and a very inviting bed. 

Sirius dropped his green suitcase next to an old-fashioned wardrobe. He examined a photo pinned to it, which showed the Marauders on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch, laughing and celebrating a Gryffindor win. Mrs. Lupin was shouting something about sheets and towels from downstairs, then Remus shut the door.

They grinned at each other, almost shyly. 

"Here we are then,” Remus said quietly.

"Nice pad,” Sirius offered. 

Remus took two steps towards him, and pulled him close. They kissed hungrily, their hands exploring, retracing, reclaiming. Panting, they came up for air. 

"Moony,” Sirius sighed, burying his face in the crook of Remus’ neck to get more of his scent. 

They ground their hips together, then Remus almost jumped back, fixing Sirius with his golden stare. "We’ll have to be very quiet,” he breathed. "Can’t use a silencing charm, remember. Or any magic.”

"Yes. Quiet,” Sirius whispered obediently. "We can do that.”

\---

“How does this thing work?” Sirius asked a little later, approaching the Muggle music system. Of course he was familiar with the turntable but not the two silvery boxes it was sitting on. And unlike the Muggle record player Peter kept in their dormitory, this one hadn't been magically modified, instead there were cables and wires connecting it to the other equipment.

Remus explained it all to him in enthusiastic detail. He showed him the new records he’d acquired, Sirius picked one to put on. They listened to the first few bars before Sirius turned the large silver knob on the box called a tuner until he thought it was probably loud enough. Then, sporting his most radiant grin, he reached out to Remus and pulled him in.

\---

Later they went out for a walk, and Remus showed him the garden.

"I really like your house,” Sirius said, admiring the many flowers. "Your dad grow these?”  
He pointed at a whole bed full of magical plants. There was fingerbane and silverleaf and common rasp root, and other things he vaguely recognised from the greenhouses at Hogwarts.

’No, that’s my mum. He’s not got much of a green thumb.”

"But how does she - I mean - how does she know what they are? Or what to do?”

Remus gave him an amused sidelong glance. "She _is_ married to a wizard, you know. She’s actually been living with one for ages. Two, even, during the holidays.”

"Right.” Sirius frowned. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to cause any offence. It’s all just - a bit new to me, that’s all.”

"Yeah, I know.” Moony gave him a small affectionate shove. 

“And where do you go, when you...?” Sirius asked quietly. 

"Oh.” Another sidelong glance, and an awkward pause. "But don’t say anything.”

He gestured towards a small barn. Sirius wanted to investigate further, and Remus followed reluctantly. There were heavy chains and bolts on the battered old barn door, which seemed to have been reinforced with metal.

"Can we go in?”

Remus frowned and shrugged. "There’s nothing much to see, Pads. Just a room, really.”

But he rapped on the old wood a quick succession of taps, and the door unfastened itself with much clinking of the chain and squeaking of bolts.  
"Old charm,” he said by way of an explanation. "Only my mum and dad and I can get in.”

Inside, the space was dimly lit by sunlight filtering through the shingles. It smelled musty, and there was sawdust floating in the air.

"See, that’s all it is.” 

Sirius stared at him. The hay and folded blankets on the floor looked comfortable enough, but he’d spotted what looked like shackles in a corner. As soon as he opened his mouth to ask though, his friend repeated his request. 

"Don’t say anything.” Remus took his arm and firmly manoeuvred him backwards through the door, swinging it shut behind them.

"Right.” Sirius nodded and swallowed. He watched the charm lock and bolt the barn door again, and they walked on. 

They followed the country lane, sun-drenched fields on either side, edged by forest in the distance. Here and there a lonely old cottage crouched behind blooming rose bushes or a lone farmhouse stood hidden behind a crumbling wall and crooked trees. There wasn’t a soul to be seen. The air smelled fresh and almost salty, the sea couldn’t be very far away.

"Have you lived here long, then?” Sirius asked after a while. He knew the Lupins had had to move around a lot because of Remus’ lycanthropy.

"Eight years, maybe? We came here only about two years before I started at Hogwarts. It’s the longest we’ve ever stayed anywhere. I suppose school really helped.” He kicked at a small pebble. "And my parents really like it here, which is good.”

"I don’t blame them, it’s nice. Were all the other places this remote?”

"Yeah, they had to be, didn’t they. We were keeping to ourselves, home schooling, all that.” Remus pointed at a tiny village on a faraway hill. "People actually come to stay here for the summer. Usually there’s even fewer people than there are now. In winter it’s practically deserted.”

Sirius grinned. "Fewer people? I don’t think we’ve come across a single person yet.”

As they walked on along the lane, he imagined a much younger Moony all alone in this isolated place. 

"Reg and I had a tutor, too,” he said after a bit. "Before Hogwarts. Where I grew up in London it's sort of leafy and quiet, although there’s King's Cross just down the road, and anyway it’s only ten minutes into town... But it might as well have been somewhere like here, for all the human contact we had. Bit lonely, isn’t it.”

He could feel Moony’s eyes on him, and coughed self-consciously. Why had he even said it? Wasn’t really like him to come out with that sort of thing. 

When Remus finally spoke, it was about something completely different.  
"Listen," he said. "I’ve had this idea. We could go camping for a week or so, in the forest. There are some really beautiful spots, ancient trees, brooks. And, you know, privacy.”

"Ah yes.” Sirius beamed, excited and relieved. "Brilliant! Sounds perfect.”

"My parents have got a tent and so on, we’ve already talked it over. I'm afraid it’d have to be Muggle style, of course, just us. And the weather might not hold.”

Sirius grinned at him again. "Lupin, it pains me to say it, but you are a genius. When are we going?”

"Whenever we like. Tomorrow?”

"Yes please. Can’t wait!”

\---

At dinner he encountered Remus' father. A thoughtful, studious sort of a man, with an unwavering gaze that made Sirius feel thoroughly scrutinised. Sirius didn’t blink, at home he’d been routinely subjected to the same, only much more sinister.  
Of course, knowing all about the Lupins' paranoia, he understood why they must be suspicious of him. This pureblood runaway from a notoriously hateful family surely would be, at best, a bad influence, at worst, a potential danger to their lycanthropic son.

Sirius went out of his way to demonstrate his good breeding, he was polite and charming, and answered any questions truthfully. He also carefully made sure not to beam at Remus or look at him too much, or too little.  
Remus’ father wanted to know about Hogwarts and Quidditch, and when they discussed their impending camping trip, he promised to help them get all the things together. Sirius wasn’t quite sure why Remus seemed almost embarrassed by his parents, they came across as wonderfully warm and kind and gentle people. Affectionate, even, actually hugging their son, and patting Sirius on the back, when the boys went up ‘to sleep.'

The two friends dutifully set up a self-inflating camp bed and then ignored it, spending that first blissful night in a breathless tangle of limbs. Keeping very quiet, whispering things, stifling any sounds, until at one point Remus had enough.  
"Sod it,” he said, reaching for his wand. "My dad is home, anyway. Silencio!”

Sirius felt almost drunk with the sensation of his friend in his arms, giddy with his favourite scent, with the touch of Moony’s skin and his lips and his wonderful body, every bit of which he was joyfully mapping out again. It had been almost a month since they’d been together. The longest month in history.

Then, as soon as there was the slightest chance a parent might disturb them, Remus slipped from his embrace and got up, mumbling something about showering and clothes. And Sirius didn’t try to hold him back, to play down his concerns, to tease him about it. He got up, though he thought it dreadfully early especially for a Saturday, and he appeared at breakfast washed and impeccably dressed and smiling brightly.

\---

They started out before noon, Mr. Lupin having helped them pack their necessary supplies into an invisibly capacious backpack. To Sirius’ great relief, they were equipped for their ‘Muggle style’ adventure mainly with Wizarding things. 

Around the Lupins Sirius and Remus were acting like best mates, like the long-standing and affectionate friends they were. This had always been Prongs' territory, Sirius realised with a pang, he’d never actually spent much time solely with Moony, just as friends. A few days alone at Hogwarts here and there, that was all, and then, later, they'd always been much too desperate to get physical, it hadn't been like this.

Now Sirius thoroughly enjoyed himself, wandering through open country, especially when the sun broke through the clouds heralding another glorious summer day. He shifted into his dog shape and ran wild, making Remus laugh with his silly antics. 

The road took them through the small village on the hill that they’d seen yesterday, and they stopped at the small pub on the green for a hearty lunch. It was the best thing, sitting outside at a wonky table laden with ham and cheese, talking nonsense and blinking in the sun. 

Halfway through their pints of curiously tasty local ale, Sirius made up his mind and cleared his throat.

"Listen, Moony.” he said. "There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I suppose it’s - rather big news.” 

"Oh?” Remus cocked an eyebrow at him over his raised pint glass.

Sirius cleared his throat again. "Yeah. I’ve explained to Prongs. About - us.”

Remus set his glass down with a thump. "You have?! When?”

"On my last evening there. Told him the whole thing.”

Moony was sitting bolt upright now, his eyes wide. "How did he take it? What did he say?!”

"Wouldn’t believe me at first. I had to go into some rather graphic detail.” Sirius grinned at the memory, James stubbornly refusing to understand what his best friend was laying out so clearly.  
"He seems to have grasped the concept now, but to say he’s confused would be a massive understatement.”

“Oh.” Remus nodded slowly, considering this. “He wasn’t angry though?”

They had both been afraid of that. James was their best mate, as good as Sirius’ brother really, but he had a tendency to wildly over-react. There’d always been a distinct chance that revealing their clandestine affair might spell the end of the Marauders.

"Not really angry. Put out that we’ve not told him earlier, obviously, which he’s every right to be. And - he can’t quite handle the fact we’re shagging.”

"Merlin, you've told him that?!" Remus grinned, with a somewhat pained expression.

"I had to! He kept asking about it. And he was convinced I was having him on, I’m still not sure he’s entirely believed me. He’s probably writing to you this very minute, trying to check facts.”

"Right... bloody hell, Pads! Why didn’t you say earlier?”

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno,” he said, truthfully. "I thought - I hadn’t planned to tell him anything. It all just came out. Afterwards I wasn’t sure that you would’ve thought it such a good idea. I mean, I s’ppose - I’ve sort of outed us both to him, haven’t I. Without asking you first.” 

Remus snorted. "I suppose you have.” He smiled and shook his head dismissively. “But it's all right, Pads. You know I would’ve liked them to have known ages ago. Circumstances permitting.”

"Yeah.” Sirius said sheepishly and lifted his glass. "Well, now they do. At least, he does. I said we’d tell Pete about it. Cheers to that.”

They clinked glasses and drank.

"Can’t believe James knows!” Remus lit a cigarette. It was odd seeing him use a Muggle lighter, casually, as though he used one all the time. And Moony of all people, who had wandlessly ignited things long before anyone else in their year had come even close.  
“I’m just glad he was all right with it - not that I’d expected anything less from him, to be honest. How did it even come about? And what on earth did you actually say?”

"Well. He’d been on at me the entire time. About the girls I haven’t been seeing, why wasn’t I making any efforts to pull someone there in his village. He’s been snogging various girls, you know - on holiday from saving himself for Evans.” Sirius snorted. 

"Good on him. Sounds like she’s been having a whale of a time in Iceland.”

"So we went for this walk, you know along the old train tracks. We’d smoked some of his Imperturbability Blend, and he started on me again. Dunno how he guessed there must be someone. He tried all the names he could think of, many of which were frankly insulting.” Sirius chuckled at the memory and took a swig of ale. “In the end I put him out of his misery. Bastard actually thought I’d pulled a Peter and was after a Slytherin!” Sirius put down his pint. “So then,” he concluded with a small shrug, "I revealed that it was you.”

Of course it was you, he thought, glancing over at his gorgeous friend lounging there in the sunshine, blowing slender puffs of blue smoke with a half smile on his lips and an impish glint in those mesmerising eyes. Who else would it possibly have been?

"And he was fine with it in the end?”

"Yeah, I think so. He really struggled to understand that -" Sirius dropped his voice, even though the nearest Muggles sat a few tables away, "- we’re not just wanking together. Or passing the time until the right girl comes along.”

"Right.” Remus nodded, inspecting his drink. "I suppose we struggled to understand that bit ourselves.”

"Yeah,” Sirius heard himself admit, and he quickly took another swig. He thought maybe he ought to feel embarrassed somehow, but instead there was just lighthearted, carefree happiness. His head and tongue must have been loosened by the alcohol. And by the blissful fact he was still only at the very beginning of the most special part of the summer holidays. 

They stayed for another pint and then wandered on. The sun was already quite low when, turning into a much smaller road, they approached the line of trees. 

It was a very large forest and very dark beyond the outer limits bathed in golden evening light. Sirius felt just the slightest bit apprehensive. What would await them there - strange creatures, giant spiders, hungry wolves or bears, or aggressive centaurs? They’d packed their wands, of course, just in case, but it wasn’t exactly the best time for having to defend one’s underage use of magic to the Ministry.

"Don’t worry,” Moony said with an encouraging smile, frustratingly perceptive as ever. "It’s nothing like the Forbidden Forest. Just - trees, and small animals. Perhaps the odd pixie.”

"I’m not worried,” Sirius said haughtily. "I s’ppose I’m just more of a city slicker. That’s all.”

Remus laughed at that, and Sirius strode on alongside him, into the mysterious green shadows ahead.

\---

That night, in the comfort of a soft bed in their surprisingly luxuriant tent, Sirius found it difficult to get to sleep. It wasn’t the fact Moony had possessively thrown a leg across Sirius’ lower body, or that he was calmly breathing into his right ear. There were noises outside. Murmuring, whispering. Strange birds hooting and screeching in the dark. Rustling that sounded like wind, or maybe someone or something sneaking past outside.

They’d set up camp by a particularly large beech tree. Once they’d managed to get a small fire going they cooked fat sausages over it on sharpened sticks, washed down with cold bottles of butterbeer. Moony had brought a bag of pistachio nuts, and they’d lopped small bits off a large piece of cheddar.

After dinner, dusk had plunged their surroundings into a strange half-light which rapidly dissolved into darkness. They’d moved into their tent, and proceeded to christen it as well as they were able after a long day’s walking. Very able, as it turned out.

Afterwards, Remus had simply drifted off to sleep. And now Sirius lay there, naked, listening to the sounds of the forest, trying to place them. 

He couldn’t believe he of all people should be feeling this uneasy, anxious of what might lie in wait out there in the dark. For years now they’d roamed the Forbidden Forest on a monthly basis! But he’d been a dog then, and dogs were unafraid. And anyway, he was always accompanied by a large stag and a hulking great wolf whom no one in their right mind would try and attack. Maybe that was why Remus seemed so perfectly at ease here, perhaps the latent wolf in him was feeling right at home.

If Sirius were in his dog shape now, he’d probably be sleeping soundly. But the way Moony had wrapped himself around him, that sleepy slide of warm skin against skin, was much too enjoyable for him to want to shift. He thought of Prongs, what Prongs must be imagining he and Moony had been getting up to these past two days. Not too far off, probably.

And inevitably, his thoughts drifted back to his parents. The puckered mouth of his mother, aghast, gasping for air, building up to an almighty scream. His father, blanching with rage. The familiar movement of their wand hands flying to their sleeves. The crash of shattering glass, china, crystal. Heavy silver cutlery clattering onto the marble floor. His own ice-cold fear, lending him extraordinary speed and focus as he made his escape.

They wouldn’t get to him, not anymore, not now. They especially wouldn’t get to him here. Sirius took several deep breaths in a conscious effort to relax. He was safe in this dark and unknown wilderness. And he was with Moony. Everything was well. Better than it had been in a very long time. 

He listened to the calm rhythm of Moony’s breathing and smiled to himself, thinking about what they might get up to tomorrow. 

\---

Daylight roused them early, but it was a long time before the two boys actually left their bed. Shared lie-ins had almost always been impossible thus far, so this was the rarest form of luxury. After a leisurely breakfast of tea and eggs and fried bread, cooked by Sirius on their little gas burner while Remus studied a large fold-out map, they packed up camp and set off.

There was a particularly nice spot deeper in the forest, apparently. A large clearing with a pond one could swim in. Mushrooms in abundance and swathes of blueberries nearby. Moony had been there once before, and he reckoned he’d find it again.

They moved through the trees, following trails that became paths and then lost themselves; walking along a little trickling brook that became a full blown stream. The air smelled musty and sweet, of brown earth and rich black soil and of decay. 

At times mysterious creatures rustled in the undergrowth, or a lone bird chirped high up in the creaking trees. They couldn’t see much of the bright summer sky through the dense canopy of foliage. 

 

Sirius recognised that one might potentially find here some great sense of peace, but he was mainly aware of his own creeping unease. The silence seemed deafening. And there was not a soul in sight, as though they were all alone in the world. 

"It’s so quiet,” he remarked several times.

"Yeah,” Remus invariably said then, with a smile. "Great, isn’t it?” And he strode on cheerfully, stopping only to climb over a fallen tree trunk, or to bend a thorny shrub out of the way so his friend could pass more easily, or to pick up some herb or other. 

Sirius had longed to be alone with Moony more than anything and for absolute ages, but being so completely cut off was also sort of eerie. They might be Merlin knew where, disappeared into this strange other world of moss-covered tree stumps and bizarre fungi, of lone woodpeckers and rotting leaves. Never to be seen again.

"So, Pads…” Remus asked at one point, sounding casual. "Tell us about your great escape? I know you had a row or something, but what happened, really?”

Moony had broached the subject a couple of times before, but Sirius had remained vague about it. It all still seemed so big and dark and confusing to him, he preferred not to ponder the fact he was essentially homeless, possibly pursued by a number of particularly ruthless maniacs, and something like an orphan. Thinking of what had led up to his escape filled him with dread and disgust. He’d never experienced such cold fear as he had on that particular night.

Sirius cleared his throat. "It wasn’t a row exactly. I just - went off on one. Couldn’t take it anymore.”

He took a deep breath.

"I’d been going along with their nonsense for so long. Keeping it buttoned, questioning nothing, appearing to agree with it all…” he made a retching sound. “Imagine. It was bad enough pretending to go along with their insane schemes for those last two months at Hogwarts. But actually being there, always playing a role, trapped in that nasty old place with them and all their irrational hatred - it was driving me crazy.”

Remus was watching him with obvious concern. "Merlin. It must have been a living nightmare.”

"Too bloody right it was. I s’ppose -” Sirius’ voice softened, remembering that Moony had had to hide part of himself for years on pain of persecution. "- you’d know more than anyone.”

“Nothing ever as bad as that.” Remus gave him a shrug and half a smile. He was waiting for Sirius to continue. 

So Sirius steeled himself and began to recount exactly how he had managed to evade the sharp-clawed death grip of the House of Black. How he’d escaped the grasp of his evil, plotting, and genuinely dangerous parents. How he had once and for all turned his back on his family and his childhood home, hopefully never to return again.

It had been at a formal dinner with his entire clan. In the grand dining hall, with the formerly dusty chandeliers glittering and all the best silver and crystal and china out. Narcissa was amongst the guests with her slimy new fiancé, as was bloody Bellatrix.

The guest of honour that evening had been Etheline Bloat, a Slytherin girl dripping in jewels, selected by Sirius' parents to be his prospective bride. She was accompanied by her nasty, shrivelled father and stuck-up mother, of whom everybody was making a huge fuss in the hope it might facilitate a deal. Over cocktails, his parents and aunt and uncle held forth at length about unions and blood ties. Only because he kept repeating to himself the words that Remus in his last letter had urgently impressed on him did Sirius manage to hold his tongue.

But this was it, he was realising ever more clearly with every passing second. Time to act. And he was ready, as ready as he was ever going to be. He’d been ready for months.

It didn’t take long for one of the guests to start on the topic of bloodlines and what they deemed to be 'natural pureblood supremacy.' Regulus kept throwing his brother glances, expectant, almost challenging. Oh, Reg had no idea what was coming. Sirius was going to kick off all right. Still keeping up his haughty and impassive facade, he positioned himself near the door.

When the communal spouting of bile turned to the problem of halfbloods, Sirius chose to chime in. The instant he spoke up he knew he was lighting the fuse, and he’d have to get out before it all blew up around him.

The family were stunned when he defended his friend Frank Longbottom, when he questioned their mental faculties for insulting anyone only for being Muggle-born. Somehow his voice remained impressively calm, even though his heart was pounding wildly. He could feel his hair standing up on his neck, and his hands beginning to shake. 

The embarrassed titters quickly died down into icy silence when he went the whole hog and denounced Voldemort outright, called him a lunatic and an imbecile, and his followers spineless self-serving vermin.  
He loudly deplored the fact that demented Death Eater ideas had rotted his family and their allies to the very core. Finally he told them in no uncertain terms where to go, before striding out of the grand and imposing room.

By the time his parents had recovered enough to explode into action, screeching the house down and shattering the cocktail tray, he was already dragging his trunk down the back stairs, his heart painfully hammering in his chest. He could hear more glass smashing and the furious voice of his father cutting through his mother’s tirade. Sirius viciously kicked Kreacher out of the way, burst through the French doors into the garden, and disapparated.

"And then I got to the Potters,” Sirius explained. "who of course couldn’t have been nicer about me crashing their own family supper. I was convinced someone would come after me, Crucio me right there on the Potters’ sitting room floor. But, of course, they couldn’t follow.”

"Bloody hell, Pads,” Remus said darkly, his eyes wide.

"Yeah.” Sirius sighed. He actually felt a bit better about it all. When he’d related the whole story to James he’d made it sound more like a caper, featuring much bravado and swagger on his part. For some reason that never really seemed to work with Remus. There was something about him that caused Sirius to be disturbingly honest. But so what if he admitted to having been afraid? They both knew what his deranged parents were capable of. It had been bloody scary. 

"I’d been exemplary, you know.” he said after a bit, kicking at a lump of mud and frowning deeply. "That’s what must’ve got to them. They really thought they’d cracked me.” 

"Merlin,” Remus shuddered. “I don’t know how you managed to keep that up. Must have been horrendous. But,” he shot him an encouraging look, “that's probably why you managed to get away - the element of surprise.”

“Yes." Sirius agreed sombrely. "I s’ppose it was all worth it in the end.”

Remus caught hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. “It was lucky they’d not at all considered who you actually are. If they even know.”

"Was it?”

"Of course, Pads. Come on, anyone who knows you wouldn’t have bought your obedient son act for more than five seconds.” Remus flashed him a smile. "So they’ve not made contact with the Potters at all?” he asked then, eyeing him with concern. 

"Not as far as I know. Although they must have worked out straight away that I most likely would have gone there.”

"Probably trying to spare themselves the humiliation,” Remus said grimly. "Couldn’t be seen to be starting a feud with another old pureblood family, could they.”

"That’s what I’m hoping. And for all they know I’m still there now.” Sirius slowed down, peering up into the leafy canopy high above their heads. "To be honest it’s a lot more relaxing being here. Lost in the wild woods, far from anywhere. As good as untraceable. And - with you, obviously.” 

Remus snorted. "We’re not all that far from civilisation, you know. Or in fact even lost.”

Sirius turned to face his friend. “We might as well be.” he said quietly, and pulled him in for a kiss. "It's been awfully boring, being so very careful, and for that long,” he explained then, close to Moony's ear, “but I'm sure it's worked. They won't be particularly aware that you even exist."

"Charming." Remus muttered. “But useful, I suppose.”

"Yeah. It’s perfect. We might as well be in another world now."

They kissed again, which turned into a slow snog, and when they came up for air they were breathing rather heavily.

"How about we stop here for lunch?” Sirius suggested innocently. “Maybe even -" he coughed slightly, "take a little rest?”

Moony cocked an eyebrow and grinned at him lustily. "Yes, why not? Over by that tree looks like a good spot...”

\----

 

They reached their destination later that afternoon. After passing through veritable clouds of low blueberry shrubs they came onto a sizeable clearing. The place felt very hot and bright after a day spent in the muffled half-light that filtered through the trees. Partly hidden behind low shrubs and brambles lay a pond surrounded by tall grass. Midges and dragonflies buzzed above the dark water, occasional water boatmen raced across its surface. Moorhens flapped and floated away into the bulrushes along the far edge.

"What do you think?” Remus gestured at their surroundings. "Good, isn’t it?”

"Yes!” Sirius yawned and made a show of letting the - not actually heavy - bag he was carrying drop to the ground. "And about bloody time, Moony. I’ve been doing enough hiking to last me a decade.” 

"Drama queen.” Remus gave him a playful shove. “Thought you lot needed to stay in shape for the upcoming Quidditch season? Let’s put the tent here, shall we, it’s nice and flat..." 

"That wasn’t a slight on my athletic physique, was it?” Sirius feigned indignation. “Anyway, I can think of much more tempting forms of exercise.” That much was true, but he hadn’t actually minded the long hike at all. In fact he’d thoroughly enjoyed the past two days, wandering the great outdoors together. He’d relished their easy banter and their comfortable silences and their casual intimacy. As well as their rather spectacular physical intimacy, of course. 

His stay at Prongs’ house had involved as much escapism as he and James could get away with, smoking their way through a decent stash of Confounding Resin, knocking back all the ales and spirits and cheap Silver Lining cider they could lay their hands on. One afternoon they’d even tried a strange papery pill that had turned the world an attractive shade of turquoise for a couple of hours and had made them laugh a lot.

But this, ambling along with Moony the middle of nowhere, seemed to work even better. It was almost as though a dark lingering cloud was beginning to lift. Probably the fresh air, the sense of freedom and adventure, combined with copious, delicious amounts of sex. And perhaps the fact he’d been able to open up a bit, to actually talk about a few things. It was all right, talking about things when you were walking along. And generally Moony didn’t take the piss nearly as much as Prongs would.

\---

After setting up camp they went for a refreshing swim in the pond. Going in, the soft mud gave way underfoot, and the water was freezing. But they splashed about and wrestled, they pulled each other under and slathered each other with mud, laughing and snogging and having an excellent time. 

Stretching out side by side in the warm grass to dry off in the late afternoon sun, they tried to work out how much longer their supplies of food would last them, and, more importantly, all the butterbeer and bramble wine Remus had managed to smuggle along.

"You know, there’s rumoured to be a cave somewhere around here,” Remus said once they’d calculated there were in no immediate danger of hunger or enforced soberness. "Underground, and filled with all sorts of minerals and crystals and so on. Fool’s gold, gemstones maybe. Stalactites. It’s supposed to be amazing.”

"And guarded by a large and vicious dragon, no doubt?” Sirius smiled, sleepily watching an ant crawl up the back of Moony’s arm towards his shoulder. 

"Nah, it’s true! People know about it, it’s even in some book on things of local interest. I’ve tried looking for it before, when I was here with my cousins two years ago. We never found it.” Remus blinked up at the clouds. "Maybe we’ll find it this time round.”

"Yeah, why not? Might make us a fortune in crystals, the talk of the divination trade..." Sirius closed his eyes, and as he was beginning to nod off he realised he was still grinning like an idiot. It was strange to be feeling this happy. 

 

\----

Although they spent the next few days looking for it, they never did find the mysterious crystal cave. Fox holes and entrances to rabbit warrens, yes, and curious little furry creatures that the big black dog couldn’t resist chasing but never managed to catch.  
They dined on fresh mushrooms and wild garlic picked by Moony, and gathered huge amounts of blueberries which they tried in all sorts of variations and concoctions, scrambled into eggs, stewed with milk, infused in wine. When they ventured out on their wanderings and expeditions they left the tent behind, relying on Remus’ sense of direction and Padfoot’s dog nose to find their way back.

Sirius loved running wild as a dog again, it wasn’t something he usually had much opportunity to do. Now they’d spent some time together and settled into each other’s company, he no longer felt he’d be missing out whenever he wasn’t completely concentrating on Moony. They had time for everything. And the dog seemed to entertain Remus immensely, making the boy run and shout and chase him, making him laugh until he was bent double, gasping for air. Sirius particularly liked being able to literally run his friend over, to climb on top of him to try and lick his face and then shift back into his human form and snog him. Moony would squirm wildly or actually squeal, and once caused Sirius to be unceremoniously thrown into the pond.

On a hot afternoon one of their ramblings led them to a fast flowing stream, almost a river. It was cascading down over rocks and boulders, creating pools and tiny waterfalls, and of course the two boys waded in at once, shoes in hand. The water was bracingly cold. They followed its course for a while, stopping here and there to clamber over fallen trees and natural dams, or to inspect colourful stones.

"Look at this one," Sirius held up what he thought was a bit of blue marble. 

Remus took the proffered object and examined it. "Flint, maybe? I dunno."

Sirius found another stone almost the size of a chicken egg, pale pink and translucent.  
"Ah! This one’s got to be something good." He weighed it in his hand, the shiny wet surface of the thing sparkling in the sunlight. "Might even be crystal. Perhaps that cave got flooded and all the gems were washed away?"  
He blinked up at Moony who’d climbed a large boulder and was dangling his feet.

"There’s one there, Pads," he pointed at the rushing, gurgling water. "A green one. Over there by the - yeah, that one."

The stone Sirius fished out of the swirling depths was a beautiful dark sort of bottle green. He made a dismissive sound.  
"It’s one of those that only look good in the water. Once they’ve dried they’re just dull old rocks." He waded over to Moony and passed him the stone anyway, then he held out the pink one. "What do you make of this one, then? Crystal?" 

Remus leaned down and turned it in Sirius’ hand.  
"Quartz, isn’t it? Rose quartz."

"Right. Worth anything?"

Moony shrugged and studied his own stone more closely. "This is quartz, too, I think. Aventurine?"

Sirius took another look at it, too. "Really?"

"Yeah, looks like it. How strange, I wonder how it got here. And what else there is. Maybe you’re right about that cave."

As they moved on they kept their eyes peeled for more treasure, but there was none to be found.

 

\---

That night they sat drinking pond-chilled butterbeers on a rocky outcrop to one side of their clearing. Once again, the twilight had turned into total darkness surprisingly fast. Over by the tent their little fire was still glowing, and above them the sky glittered in all its glory.

The stars were always amazing at Hogwarts. From his parents' house in London one could spot an average of four, so Sirius had always found the night sky at school astonishing. But this was even better. Spectacular, like nothing he'd seen before. Tonight even more so than on previous nights, since there was no moon at all. 

Sirius lay back and took it all in, breathing the soft night air spiced with woodsmoke and the sweet odour of Confounding Resin. He tried to remember stars and constellations. Polaris, Vega, Altair of course, and their respective Bear and Harp and Eagle, there was Deneb and the Swan, and even Hercules shone brightly. 

"Beautiful, isn’t it," Remus said softly.

"Yeah. Vast. And strange. And beautiful."

"To think there’s so little between them, and us. Galaxies, light years away. And hardly any matter in between." Moony let out a puff of smoke and passed him the Confounding cigarette. "Do your family stargaze much? I mean, since you’re all named after stars and so on."

"Not that I’ve noticed. It’s just a family tradition.' Sirius took a long drag and exhaled slowly. 'I bet they’ve picked random names out of a book."

"Sirius though? The brightest - heavenly body…’ Remus chuckled. "Can’t argue with that."

Sirius grinned and gave him a little playful shove. He took another deep drag and coughed.  
"You know," he said after a bit, "people never seem to take enough time to look at the stars."

"Puts things into perspective, doesn’t it."

"Yeah. If people sat outside and looked at the stars each night, I bet they’d live a lot differently."

"How d’you mean?"

"Well," Sirius gestured expansively at the heavens. "When you look into infinity you realise that there are more important things than - what people do all day."

"We spent our day looking for rocks in a stream." Remus deadpanned.

"I mean other people."

This made Remus chortle again. He edged a bit closer and leaned in for a slow kiss. "You know," he said softly, close Sirius’ ear, "I want to shag you all the time." 

Grinning broadly, Sirius said, ’And I love you, too," in an offhand sort of way, with a little laugh, wondering whether they would bruise badly if they were to get off right here on these rocks, whether it’d be worth returning to the tent.

Remus didn’t say anything. He seemed to be looking at him oddly. 

Sirius quickly cleared his throat.

"I mean it," he said then, suddenly serious. "I - er - I do love you, Remus. But then you probably knew that already."

The words had just slipped out like that, without any prior warning. They only described what he knew to be true, but Sirius had never actually put those words together, not even in his most private thoughts. Now that he’d said them out loud Sirius felt shocked and acutely self-conscious.

There was a pause. Then Remus said with what sounded like a smile, "Yeah. I probably did know that. Nice to hear it though." He shifted closer again and leaned in for another kiss. One of those heady, possessive kisses that demanded either reciprocation or surrender.

When Remus pulled away he left Sirius wonderfully dizzy, and hungry for more.  
"And yes," Moony said huskily, "I love you, too. And not just for that sexy arse of yours."

Sirius laughed. He suddenly felt very free, and exuberant, and a bit light-headed. "Right. Come on, then." He sat up. "Let’s get our sexy arses over to where the grass is a bit softer."

 

\---

All too soon, their stint in the wilderness came to an end. Somehow what had initially seemed a brilliantly abundant amount of time had rapidly melted down to nothing. 

When Sirius awoke on the morning of their planned departure he was greeted by the steady pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the tent and the distinct smell of wet earth. He gently disentangled himself from a softly snoring Moony and sat up.

Peering through the tent door out into the clearing he saw a sky heavy with dark clouds. Worse weather was on its way. It would be a pain trudging through the sopping forest for however long it would take them to get back to civilisation, but it was a good day to leave.

He decided against getting up quite yet and fell back into bed, huddling against the warm, sleeping shape of Moony. Wrapping an arm around him, Sirius nuzzled his neck. Moony still smelled amazing, even if they’d only bathed in pond water for days and washed in streams. It was a wilder version of his usual scent, natural and raw. 

Nevertheless Sirius couldn’t wait to take a proper hot shower again. And there were real benefits to shaving at a sink, with a good sized mirror that was fixed in place. Although the tent had a perfectly fine separate toilet - how Muggle campers made do without one remained a mystery to him - he was definitely looking forward to the privacy of an actual bathroom. Probably as much as he was looking forward to a meal that didn’t contain any type of berries.

He could hear the wind rustling in the branches outside, sweeping a cascade of fat drops onto the tent. The soft staccato of a woodpecker sounded not too far off. It seemed laughable now that this place had managed to unnerve him so much at first. Not that he felt anything like as at home in the forest as Moony seemed to be. Sirius wondered again whether knocking about in the back of beyond had some effect on the wolfish part of Moony’s nature. Maybe it was soothing, even liberating. But knowing how much Remus disliked talking about his affliction, he’d shied away from asking about it.

Listening to the rain, he wondered what Prongs was doing now. They would see him in a couple of days, when the Marauders were descending on the Potter home for a sort of last hurrah for the summer holidays. It would be fun, if a bit strange perhaps. They still had to explain things to Peter, and then they’d all just have to get used to - the new situation. But he had every faith in his friends. And Moony was good at easing dischord, he had a way with people.

Sirius contemplated the coming school year, which would be their last. What would it be like running into Regulus now that they were officially on opposing sides? They’d not got on for years, so there probably wouldn't be much of a difference. He pondered the problem of Lily Evans, and whether James would manage to solve it. It’d be good for James to experience - well, something like what Sirius and Remus had. Evans and Remus were old mates, maybe he could convince her to give Prongs a chance after all.

As he drifted off to sleep again, Sirius thought that, everything considered, he probably was a lucky sod. He’d got rid of his family, hopefully for good. He did have his excellent friends. His romantic life continued to be exhilarating, effortless and most delicious. And there were those words he and Moony had actually said to each other, out loud. Words he'd put aside in his mind like a treasure - hidden in a safe place, only to be briefly taken out and shyly peeked at every now and again - which filled him with an elated, gleeful sort of glow. Really things could be a lot worse.

\---

In the end they took a form of Muggle transport almost all the way home. Getting out of the forest took not even half as long as Sirius had anticipated, though they ended up in an unexpected place, which led him to grumpily accuse the map of trickery. Soaked to the skin they managed to catch a fogged-up double-decker bus, something not unlike the Knight Bus, only maddeningly, astonishingly slow. 

It was still raining when they finally made it back, dripping mud all over the kitchen floor as a surprised Mrs. Lupin made them mugs of the best hot chocolate Sirius had ever tasted. Then she sent them up for hot baths which they dutifully took, one after the other.

Remus’ dad joined them for dinner, and when asked about what they’d been up to Sirius found himself curiously stumped for words and unable to recount how exactly they’d spent the week. What had they been doing, really? Swimming, rambling, larking about, cooking and eating. Getting a bit pissed, a little high. A lot of excellent shagging. A bit of genuine romance. It didn’t exactly add up to the sort of account parents wanted to hear.  
Moony of course talked easily about the adder and the deer they’d spotted, the types of mushrooms they’d found. What route they’d taken and how the clearing with the pond had changed. How once again he’d failed to locate the famous cave.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Lupin nodded, "there is a way of finding it, only no one can remember what it is! I wouldn’t mind having a crack at it myself. When is your birthday, Sirius?" 

"November," Sirius replied politely, if perplexed. He was still getting used to the piercing gaze with which Remus’ dad studied him. Remus’ own eyes had that quality, too, and could be just as unnerving, though in a completely different way. 

"Maybe you’ll find it next time, then, if you look for it again," Mr. Lupin said with a warm smile. "It should be easier once you’ll no longer have the trace on you." 

"Next time!" Sirius couldn’t help beaming at Moony. "Yes. That’d be great! Thank you, I’d love to visit again."

In a celebratory mood, the two boys went out again after dinner to the local pub next to the train station. There they were served by the scatterbrained old landlord who luckily seemed to have only the vaguest notion of young Lupin’s actual age. They took full advantage and cheerfully sampled a substantial amount of ale until he finally bade them goodnight. 

The next morning, they slept until almost noon. Sirius was the first one to rise, and volunteered to go and make tea.

“Tell her to fry us some black pudding,” Remus mumbled. “Please.”

“Really?” Sirius coughed a little. “You know you can have as much Black for pudding as you like.”

Remus groaned, and chuckled, his eyes still closed. "Yeah. I'll have that, too. Afterwards."

It was almost over, Sirius thought despondently as he dutifully put the kettle on. This was their last day here. Tomorrow would mean an end to their careless time away from it all. And then it wouldn’t be much longer until he was going to have to face up to his future. 

Still, he’d be able to ease himself in somewhat - and he really was looking forward to the Marauders’ reunion. But what on earth would Pete say about their relationship? And Prongs was likely to take the piss the entire time... At the very least he and Moony could openly be friends again. He supposed they were used to keeping everything else to themselves.

"You all right there, love?" Remus’ mum breezed in with a large amount of shopping which she heaved onto the kitchen table. "Cheer up, it might never happen."

Sirius shook off his gloomy thoughts and smiled at her. "Good morning, Mrs. Lupin. Can I tempt you with a cup of tea?"

"Good afternoon, more like," she said good-naturedly. "Yes, you absolutely can. And do call me Hope. Is Remus up, too, then?"

"Almost," Sirius said, preparing an extra mug. "I don’t know why we’ve slept in so late."

The knowing look she gave him startled and confused him, surely she didn’t know -? She couldn’t! They’d very carefully been just mates during the day, and had used silencing charms all night... Maybe she’d heard them come in late, and had rightly deduced that they’d got a bit drunk.

"Actually," he said demurely, "he’s told me to ask you whether you might make us some black pudding...? If there is any, of course. Please."

"Yes, of course I will," she smiled and indicated a parcel wrapped in paper. "Been to the butcher specially. Black pudding, top rump, liver and kidneys - he likes his meat, does that boy. The bloodier the better."

She stopped abruptly and shot him a careful look, obviously worried she might have said too much about her lycanthropic son. There was an awkward pause, cut short by the whistling of the kettle. 

"Right. Yes," Sirius nodded innocently as he filled the mugs. "He’s the same at school."

When a few minutes later he climbed the stairs laden with two steaming mugs he chuckled at another terrible innuendo he'd unleash on Moony. Likes his meat indeed.

\---

They found an empty compartment and hoisted in their luggage. It was the same train he’d come in on, only a bit over a week ago. Sirius was excited about seeing Prongs and Peter, about the exuberant times ahead. He was still slightly nervous about how things might change between them all. Remus’ parents waved from the platform. 

As the train pulled out of the station, Remus jumped out of his seat.  
"Ow! What the -," he patted down the back pockets of his trousers and retrieved a small dark object. "Oh.” he said then. “That." 

It was a green stone, the one they’d found in that stream in the forest.  
"Adventure-something, wasn’t it?" Sirius remembered.

"Aventurine, yeah." Remus rolled it in his hand. "The stone of opportunity. It’s meant to bring good luck, and optimism. Help you embrace change. That sort of thing." He glanced up at Sirius, with that half-smiling deadpan expression he got when he was either about to be brutally honest or about to pull your leg. "You should have it. Here." He pressed the stone into Sirius’ hand. 

“Oh. Really?” Sirius eyed the adventurine and cleared his throat. “Thank you! I s'ppose I could do with all of those things."  
He flashed his friend a radiant smile. Then he had a thought. It took some rummaging in his own jacket pockets before he found the right one. "You should probably have this one."

Remus accepted the translucent pink stone with a quizzical frown.

"As a talisman," Sirius explained. "You know, Rose Quartz. As a token, like in the ancient world... Remember last year Marlene McKinnon wouldn’t shut up about it."

The love stone, she’d called it, and bored them all rigid with stories of how as a symbol of unconditional devotion the gem had been popular for millennia. For a while she’d kept trying to bestow pink crystals on whomever she'd had her eye on at the time. Peregrine Roberts, if memory served, or Violet Prenderghast.

“Right.” Remus nodded, running a finger along the jagged edge of the crystal. A slow smile spread onto his face, and when he looked up his expression was happy and open. "Thank you." he said quietly and pocketed the stone.

The train rumbled on, speeding through green and golden fields. Somehow Sirius felt older than when he’d last been on it. Or taller perhaps. There was something bright and warm glowing and flickering in his chest. He leaned a little into Remus. Remus leaned back. The future was in front of them, rapidly approaching, full of uncertainties and dangerous adventure. And it would probably be all right.


End file.
